Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, also known as Martyn, is a member of the Yogscast, a group of YouTubers. His own channel, YOGSCAST Martyn, started on the 27th of January 2011, has 1.3 million subs and 246 million views, as of the 5th of December, 2015. He started playing Minecraft with Dan on 30 of January 2013. Later, they started playing other games as a duo, such as the GTA series, rocket league, Skate 3, Duck Game and Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes, becoming Little Vs. Cubed, and later, after a finale becoming Little and Cubed. Martyn was the first guest in the Nerd³ Heist series. History In 2011, Martyn made a Minecraft parody song of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way," called "Form This Way." The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video, they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their YouTube channel, to raise awareness and views, to which he agreed. To make the video their own, they changed the music. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Trivia * Martyn calls his fans "Saplings." * Martyn's birthday is on April 7th. * Martyn has a sister. * Martyn was the guest on episode 24 of the Game Station Podcast and on episode 100 of the Co-Optional Podcast. * Martyn shares two cats with Kaeyi; Kiki and Pascal. Until Kaeyi is able to find a home large enough to take the cats with her, Martyn is their guardian. * Martyn has been a guest on episodes 42, 85 and 138 of The Shaft Podcast. * Kaeyi, Turps, and TotalBiscuit, were interviewed for BBC Radio 1's documentary on YouTube and gaming. * Martyn has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Hannah, Strippin, and Panda Martyn * Martyn used to present a radio show called The Wengles Show with his friend, Luke. * Martyn was dating Kaeyi for over two years, however the two announced their separation on July 1st 2015. * Martyn and Kaeyi bought a house together in 2015. Shortly after breaking up Kaeyi moved out and returned to living with her parents. * Martyn has never seen any films in the Star Wars franchise. * Martyn and Dan (Little and Cubed) did a livestream with some of the developers from Rockstar in Grand Theft Auto Five. Dan later stated that because of their livestream, Rockstar should add a Ball to the level editor, for a better version of car football. This seems to have not happened yet. Notable Quotes *"Hello everybody! I'm InTheLittleWood, also known as Martyn!" *"Bastardo!" *"Balls." *"This little piggy went to market, but your kangaroo arse is going home!" *"You're having a giraffe!" *"Neato!" *"Yes!" *"You're done son!" *"Oh, hell to the no!" *"Have a word." *"Jazz!" *"Burn the witch!" *"TOBY!" *"Screw it." *"Bugger off." *"It was a missclick!" *"Balls to this!" *"Bugger me." *"Get rekt!" *"That'll do, donkey, that'll do!"Category:People